battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Metal (Singleplayer)
Heavy Metal is the 7th mission in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. After extracting the satellite's black-box and discovering that Arkady Kirilenko is behind the Scalar Weapon project, Aguire arranges for Redford's squad to "piggy-back" with the United States 1st Armored Division, in their assault on a Russian-held village. Synopsis The squad starts along the road in an M1A2 Abrams, call sign Kodiak One, with several HMMWV's and M1A2 Abrams's on each side. With Preston at the wheel, they are told by the mission commander, Riverguard, to take out two ECM radar stations that are jamming radar signals for the A-10s when the tank reaches the intersection with another road. The first ECM radar is on a hill to the left and the second is further back to the right. Once both ECM radars are down, the tanks advance down the road, where they encounter two houses with 9M133 Kornet launchers mounted on top. One tank, Kodiak Four, is hit and immobilised, and the rest (including the squad's tank) return fire. Once the Kornets are down, Preston is told to commandeer a UAV-1 station, and then uses it to take out BMD-3 AA tanks and Kornet Launchers in a small town. Upon completion, Preston returns to the tank. The task force now advances towards the town, but is attacked by three BMD-3s. The task force swiftly destroys the tanks, but is attacked by three more as they advance upon a farmhouse, this time armed with Kornets as well as their main cannon. After destroying the tanks, the task force then advances towards a town, which is "full of TOW launchers." Preston is told to target four launchers using his binoculars, which A-10s then destroy with their GAU-8/A Avenger cannons. Once the last Kornet is down, the squad advance into the town on foot with the Marines, but witness Russian troops withdrawing from the wreckage of the town. They are then attacked by a KORD HMG, but Preston manages to destroy it quickly. However, as Bravo-Two breaches the house where Kirilenko was supposed to be, they find that he has disappeared. In the end cutscene, a US Marine informs the squad of a prisoner that knows where Kirilenko is, who agrees to share the info in return for his freedom. Redford lets him free, after the prisoner said that he had a family in Texas, and Redford requisitions some Marine HMMWV's to advance towards Kirilenko. Collectibles The MG3 is located on a small case shortly after entering the village. M-COM Locations Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *It is possible to get out of the map in the Village. *The squad's M1A2 Abrams has the High Power Optics Package, Quick Reload Package, and Active Armor Upgrade multiplayer Specializations applied, but it reloads much faster than it would online with the Quick Reload spec. *The UAV-1 also has a very fast reload, the High Powered Optics Package, and the Alternate Weapon Package as well. *This mission is the only time in which the UAV-1 has thermal sights. *This mission is also the only place that BMD-3 AA and A-10 Thunderbolt are present in campaign. *The windmills are invulnerable to any damage. *It is possible for the player to kill themselves with the UAV-1. *If the UAV is destroyed, blood will line the edges of the screen. *During the opening cutscene and before Riverguard tells the player the first objective, music will play that sounds much like the Surf music from Battlefield: Bad Company's radio play. However, it is not heard anymore throughout the mission. *If player look through the binoculars at the moving convoy in the background near the village, the tanks that move in row is actually a Black Eagle MBT, as the shape of the tank is not similar with the T-90 body design. *It is possible to land the UAV on one of the windmills. Category:Levels of Battlefield: Bad Company 2